prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix (MA)
Felix (フェリックス Ferikkusu) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Felix is a wandering singer from far away land who wishes to live out his days in peace and harmony. He lives in the Mansion with his cousin, Chloe. Every Summer 1, Felix returns to his hometown to some other place with more cold weather. He leaves Chloe and her parents behind to care for the mansion, and then returns to his home. On Winter 1 he will visit your farmhouse to tell you he has returned. If Felix is married, regardless to whom, he will stay during Summer. Your rival for Felix' affection will be Aria. 'Schedule' 'Before Married / After Married to Aria' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' Eggnog = Egg + Milk + Cream Waffle = Flour + Egg + Butter + Milk 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Felix standing there. The following conversation will take place... Felix: Ah... Umm... Hello... (Pulls out a White Pearl) "Well... I thought you might want this. It's beautiful..." 2 Hearts (Another Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Felix standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Felix: "Hello..." (Pulls out a Wool) "Ah, well... this silkworm makes some beautiful yarn. Would you like some?" The player must give Felix a '''Rosary of Love' to see the rest of his heart events.'' 3 Hearts (Date) Upon waking up in the morning, Felix will stop by the player's house and ask if she is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on the beach at 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). "Hello... I'm glad you came." "I'm not sure if you like it, but please try it... Eat as much as you want.." 4 Hearts (Confession) Felix will confess his feelings for the player. "I... uh... wanted to tell you something... Well, this may seem awkward, but I...love you, Name. It feels as if your feeling has been embroidered onto my heart..." 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Walk from Crossroads to Full Moon Town *Any day of the week *18:00 to 19:00 *Sunny weather *Felix (Boy Player) or Aria (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Aria will be standing by the fence. Felix comes out of the barn and Aria starts talking to him. Felix tells her not to come any closer, he's been carrying horse manure. Aria tells him she doesn't mind, she works with fertilizer often and it smells the same. 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Felix (Boy Player) or Aria (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Aria wants to take Felix on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Crossroads. If the player rejects, there is no change and Aria will be okay. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Felix (Boy Player) or Aria (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Aria confides about her crush on Felix. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Felix themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Aria will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Felix (Boy Player) or Aria (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Aria: "Felix, here!" Felix: "That's... If you don't mind, let's go somewhere else." (At the mountaintop) Felix: "This is a Flower Jewel! It means... you're proposing! Do you really want to marry me? Are you sure?" Aria: "Sure!" Felix: "Don't think I deserve this... Are you really sure about this? I'm so happy. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!" Aria: "Marry you. Yes! But when is the wedding?" Felix: "About one week later. Let's be happy." (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Felix and Aria will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Felix and Aria's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child If by chance Felix and Aria married on Winter 10, they will not stop by 1st Spring to tell you they are leaving. Felix and Aria will disappear from Full Moon Town as though they have moved out, but will return on Spring 10 to celebrate the pregnancy. 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Aria is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Felix and Aria, the two will have a daughter named Cocoa. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males